


Broken Pieces

by xoamandaxoh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Melodrama, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoamandaxoh/pseuds/xoamandaxoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is a young writer who moves into an apartment across the hall from an elusive man. After tragically losing his family, Frank lives a quiet life in solitude until he meets Lauren. Together, the two embark on an unlikely friendship. Little does Lauren know, Frank is living a double life as Hell's Kitchen's deadly vigilante. As the story unfolds, secrets begin to reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/xoamandaxoh/media/Broken%20Pieces_zpsciz8fqsz.jpg.html)   
> 

Chapter 1

“Alright, let me show you the inside,” said the land lady as she proceeded to unlock the door.

The hallway looked a bit dingy but it was expected since this was the cheapest place I could find on Craigslist. Given how the hallway appeared, I hoped that the inside looked better than what was outside. As soon as the door was opened, I followed the lady inside my-would-be new home. For now, at least.

Much to my relief, the apartment was already pre-furnished so I wouldn’t have to worry about buying a lot of furniture. There was already a sofa and wooden coffee table in the living room along with an old TV. 

“There’s no cable allowed in this building,” the lady spoke suddenly when I glanced over at the TV. “Those cable dishes, not sure what you call them, you know what I mean,” I nodded, “Well, they get in the way. Besides, it gets expensive and all the other tenants seem to be content with watching the basic channels. The only thing you need is the news.”

“Okay,” I nodded right away. “I don’t really watch TV so you have nothing to worry about, ma’am.”

“Good,” she said, then decided to change the subject. “Feel free to look around some more.”

I nodded and decided to look around some more. The kitchen was located to the right of the entrance next to the living room. It had a small stove and a counter for prepping right next to it. There was no room for a dining table so I would have to resort to eating in the living room or at the counter, possibly setting some bar stools nearby. But then, I doubt I would be using the kitchen all that much except to use the microwave or make some instant noodles.

Next, there was a bathroom located right next to the bedroom and inside the room was a full sized bed. I sighed in relief one again knowing that I wouldn’t have to spend a lot on purchasing a new bed. I lucked out big time. 

When I went back into the living room, I belatedly noticed a corner behind the sofa. Next to the window was a small desk with a lamp. It was the perfect spot to set up a work station. I could plug in my laptop and type away. And I liked that it was right next to the window. There was something about being near windows that helped me focused better when it came to writing.

Beaming, I turned back around and faced the land lady. “I’ll take it,” I said with a grin.

Her lips curled into a satisfied grin. “Alright,” she nodded. “Let’s head back down and get the paperwork going. I am going to need a deposit today.”

“That’s fine,” I said, proceeding to follow her out the door.

As soon as we were out into the hallway, a man was out in the hallway opening the door to the apartment across the way. His back was turned so I was unable to get a look at his face. He was wearing a thick black jacket along with dark jeans, and black boots. 

“Oh, hello, Frank,” the land lady greeted him.  


His head shot up and he glanced over his shoulder slightly. “Hey, Pam, how’re you doing?” he responded.  


“Fantastic,” the land lady named Pam, replied. I wasn’t quite sure if her tone was serious or if it was sarcasm. “I’m just showing this young lady around,” she motioned towards me. “Meet your new neighbor, Frank. This is—I’m sorry, what was your name again, sweetie?”  


When he finally turned around to face the both of us, I was taken by his appearance. He had short dark hair, sort of like a buzz cut. His eyes were dark and intense and he appeared as if he never smiled. He was well built, and seemed like the strong and protective type. But something about him was off-putting and from what I’m getting from him, he had a gruff demeanor. Clearly, the man standing before me was someone I would not want to upset or anger in any way.  


I convinced myself that if I do not want to get on his bad side then I should be as friendly and neighborly as possible, especially since I will be residing across the hallway from this man. Realizing that the both of them were looking at me expectantly, I finally spoke up. “Hello,” I said, clearing my throat then extending my hand. “My name is Lauren. Nice to meet you.”  


“Frank,” he said, shaking my hand. His grip on my hand was firm.  


“Alright, we gotta get Lauren’s paperwork going before I can get her moved in,” Pam said suddenly, breaking the loud silence in the empty hallway.  


“I’ll see you around, Frank,” I said, proceeding to follow Pam down the hall.  


He gave a nod and finally entered his apartment, shutting the door behind him.  


Once inside the elevator at the end of the hall, Pam turned to me. “And that would be Frank,” she said, pressing the button leading to the bottom floor. “He’s the only other tenant on this floor.” She continued. “He’s a war veteran. Served in Afghanistan and Iraq as far as I know.” That explains his haircut, I thought, nodding to ensure her that I was listening. “Anyways, he’s a very quiet man. Doesn’t smile and doesn’t socialize with anyone, just the occasional hello every now and then. He rarely leaves the apartment unless it’s to step out for a bit. Poor young man,” she sighed, her tone grew solemn, “It must be very lonely for him.”  


I could only nod in return.


	2. The Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like the poster I made for this story. I worked super hard on it just like I worked really hard on writing this for you guys. Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
During the first week, I managed to get some deep cleaning done inside my new home. I even managed to do some exploring inside the building, such as finding out about the laundromat downstairs as well as the rooftop that overlooked the city. There was even a Thai takeout place right across the street that I had yet to try out.

Occasionally, I would often find myself coming face to face with my new neighbor, Frank. We would often run into each other; whether it was when we were both leaving at the same time or when I was leaving and he would return and vice versa. It was always the same exchange between us.

“Hello,” I would say whenever I saw him.

In return, he would look up in surprise. “Hi,” he responded, a tone of caution evident in his tone.

Before I could say anything else, he was soon inside his apartment, making it crystal clear that he did not want to be bothered or spoken to. My shoulders sunk in defeat as I went back inside. I sighed heavily. “I tried.”

I guess that means I’ll try again tomorrow, I told myself.

One day, when I was heading up to the rooftop to take in the city. I saw him again. This time, he was standing near the edge staring into the city and drinking from a thermos. He was either drinking coffee or maybe alcohol, though it may have been a bit early for the latter (this was in the daytime around noon). I was actually hoping it was coffee. Please, let it be coffee.

As creepy as it sounded, I stood there near the door, watching him. It was also the first time I have seen him without his jacket. It was warm outside, one would be crazy to wear a thick jacket in this kind of weather. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt that was flattering on him. The shirt hugged every muscle and I didn’t realize how built he was until then.

His back was turned so I was unable to see his face. But Lord only knows what was on Frank’s mind at the moment. I was wishing I could see his face just to get an idea but, would that be too nosy of me?

I sighed, feeling sympathy for him even though I had no idea why he was feeling this way.

However, I found myself wondering why I was feeling this way. Why are you so concerned about him? My inner voice was telling me. You don’t even know the guy. Last time I checked, you were supposed to mind your own business and not get in his way. He’s scary, remember?

I blew out a breath. “Guess, I’ll head inside,” I sang to myself.

When I turned around, I didn’t realize a flock of pigeons behind me, and before I knew it, the whole flock was piling out at once. “AHHHHHHH!!!!!!” I shrieked, ducking forward, and cowering away hoping they leave no droppings behind. The last thing I wanted was to be covered in bird poop.

Once they were gone, I sighed in relief and helped myself up, dusting myself off. Little did I know, the man I was watching earlier was now standing in front of me, the look of alarm evident on his face. My eyes soon wandered down to a dark piece of metal in his hand. I wouldn’t necessarily call it a piece but it was pretty obvious that he was holding a gun in his hand.

I gasped, placing both hands over my mouth. Instinctively, I backed myself into a corner, my hip collided with a sharp corner. “Ow!” I yelped in pain.

Quickly, he hid it behind him, placing it inside the back of his jeans.

When he saw that I was doubling over in pain, he walked over to me. “You okay, miss?”

I nodded even though the pain was a bit sharp. “I’ll be fine,” I said, chuckling nervously, the image of the gun was on my mind. Was he going to shoot me? I wondered, glancing down at his pants.

“Are you sure?” he asked, sounding slightly concerned. “That looked like it hurt.”

“It does,” I said in a high-pitched tone, waving a hand forward. “I’ll just ice it and it’ll be fine,” I assured him.

He nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said after a beat. Clearly, he didn’t believe me but then again, I’m a terrible liar and it was pretty obvious.

* * *

 

Later on that night, I pressed an impromptu ice pack (ice in a plastic bag that’s double bagged and double knotted) against my injured hip; the impact left a giant bruise but with time, it’ll heal. At the same time, I was searching left and right inside my apartment for my journal where I wrote my notes and ideas. When I couldn’t find it anywhere, I started to panic. Oh crap! Where the hell is my journal?!

“I knew I had it with me,” I said, scratching my head as I recalled the day. “Where could it be?” I slowly bent over, carefully making sure not to injure my hip even more. I looked under the couch and coffee table and even under the desk but could not find it anywhere in sight.

Soon enough, I heard a knock on my door. Perking up, I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering who it was knocking at my door during this time. I didn’t think I was expecting anyone.

When I answered the door, I was stunned to see Frank standing outside my door. “Frank!” the shock was evident in my tone. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” I chuckled nervously, unable to meet his eyes. That gun from earlier was the first thing that came to mind when I looked at him.

Instinctively, he rubbed the top of his head. “Uh, yeah,” he began, sounding almost unsure of how to go about this. I couldn’t exactly blame him given our brief encounter up on the rooftop. “I actually wanted to return something to you.” He reached behind him.

I froze, gripping the door knob, ready to slam the door and duck for cover if I had to.

As if sensing my fear, he immediately pulled out a familiar looking spiral notebook that had an eclectic design. “I believe you dropped this earlier,” he said, handing it over to me.

I sighed in relief, opening the door a bit wider. “There it is!” I beamed, taking it from him. “I was looking all over for this!” I looked back at him with a thankful smile. “Thank you for returning it to me. I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

He gave a brief smile. “Not a problem, miss,” he finally said, turning to leave. “I’ll get going now. See you around.”

The smile I wore went away. “Okay,” I said, nodding. “Thank you again, Frank. I owe you one.”

He nodded. “It’s nothing,” he said, then made his way across the hall.

I watched for a moment as he was digging for his keys and proceeded to unlock his door. I considered speaking up about the incident on the rooftop. It was now or never, I thought. Without much thought, I spoke up. “Frank,” I said.

His head shot up, and he looked over his shoulder towards me. He remained silent, ensuring me that I had his undivided attention.

“About earlier,” I began, looking down at the carpet sheepishly. “I was just doing some exploring and wanted to check out the rooftop. I didn’t know you were up there. I’m sorry if I was interrupting your ‘quiet time’.” I said, chuckling nervously.

His lips curled into a slight grin. “Don’t even worry about it,” was his reply. Soon enough, he was inside his apartment shutting the door behind him.

I stood still for a moment, staring absently at the door across the hallway. “Well,” I said to no one in particular. “That went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and silent readers are welcomed ^^


	3. Slight Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lengthier chapter than my last two so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

I blew out a breath as I stood in front of the door to his apartment. A letter addressed to him was in my hand. At last, I finally learned his real name: Frank Castle. Not a bad name, I thought, looking down at the letter.

For a while, I stood outside, replaying every possible scenario in my head of how this exchange will go. It’d been a few months now since I moved in across the hall and my attempts at trying to befriend my neighbor have all been rejected. From my point of view, that is. I know I should have given up but I couldn’t help it.

“Hey, Frank,” I said softly to myself, pacing the hallway. “I was just wondering if—No, that’s not it…” I shook my head, sighing heavily. “I hope you don’t mind if I hung out on the rooftop with you. I mean we’re sharing a hallway, why not share the rooftop, huh?” I chuckled. “Yeah, no, that’s not gonna work.” My shoulders slumped in defeat as I glanced at the door.

I wonder if anyone’s home, I wondered, staring at the door. I couldn’t hear any activity from the other side so I guess not. But then, I never dealt with any noise coming from across the hallway. During my time in the building, I heard the occasional couple spat downstairs and rowdy kids jumping on walls. Frank’s apartment, however, was unusually quiet.

Soon enough, my curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it, my ear was pressing against his door. As expected, his apartment was dead silent.

After a long moment, a voice cleared their throat, startling me. “WHOA!” I jumped, tumbling backwards. Before I could take a nasty fall, I landed into a pair of strong arms.

When I looked up, I found myself face to face with Frank, who was staring down at me curiously. “Hi,” I said with an awkward smile.

He gently released me, allowing me to turn and face him. “Is there any reason, you’re outside my door?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I chuckled nervously, picking up the letter with his name and address from the floor. “Uh, yeah…” I began, handing the envelope over to him. “They sent me your mail by accident and I thought I’d give it to you personally.” I glanced at his door. “I just wanted to see if you were home.”

He chuckled. I think that was the first time I’ve seen him chuckle. And from the look in his eyes, he seemed pretty amused.

“Well, I appreciate the effort, miss,” he said, reaching over to take the envelope from my hand. “But I think the smarter thing to do was to simply knock. Or since I wasn’t home, you could just, you know, slip it under the door.” He stated matter-of-factly.

I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I turned away. “Right,” I chuckled nervously. “Sorry.”

He returned with an amused grin. “No, no,” he shook his head. “There’s no need for an apology.” He made his way to his door. Looking over his shoulder, he held up the envelope briefly, “Thanks, by the way.”

I stared back at him blankly. The words caught in my throat. “You’re—“ the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the hallway, prompting me to jump slightly, “—welcome.” I finished.

Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I sighed heavily as I went back into my apartment.

* * *

 

Later that night, I grew restless and could not bring myself to fall asleep. Instead, I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. My restlessness had been a common occurrence when I first moved to Hell’s Kitchen. There has been a lot on my mind as of late. I found myself wondering if moving to Hell’s Kitchen was the right decision.

Initially, I decided to move here for law school but dropped out when I realized it wasn’t for me. My deceased grandfather was probably looking down at me, shaking his head in disappointment. _I’m sorry, Grandpa_ , I thought, _this was my decision. I want to do what makes me happy. I hope you understand._ The money he left for me after his death was supposed to go towards law school. Well, it did not work out that way.

Here, I was lying on a bed inside a dingy apartment trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I made the right decision, I convinced myself, I know I made the right decision.

Before long, I shot up out of bed and leaned over to grab my laptop, turning it on in the process. Since I was feeling restless, I might as well get to work. As my laptop warmed up, I decided to turn on the TV. The news was on. In the headlines once again was “The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen” wiping out the crime going on in the city. The crime rate had gone down since the arrest of crime boss Wilson Fisk which was a relief. What else was new? I thought.

The next headline piqued my interest. There has been a massacre of gang members that consisted of the Irish mob, the Dogs of Hell, and the cartel. Apparently, there was a new vigilante in town and he was more deadly than the Devil himself.

Once my computer warmed up and I gathered whatever notes I jotted down in my journal, I opened up the document and began to type away.

Unfortunately, for the past two hours, I sat up staring at a blank document on my screen. If there was one thing I hated the most as a writer—and I know every other writer has dealt with this issue before—was having to deal with a disease otherwise known as “Writer’s Block”. I had the right idea and was prepared enough to gather a bunch of sources and notes but cannot seem to put the idea into words on paper.

Instead, I spent most of that time on Google coming up with ways to deal with this disease. When that did not work out, I decided that I needed to clear my head; I needed some fresh air. The balcony that came with my apartment was not spacious enough so I decided to head up to the roof.

It was late, around 2:00 AM, so I couldn’t go out into the town at this time, especially since it was not exactly safe for a petite person like myself. I did not know self-defense, nor owned a Taser, or pepper spray. Though, I just remembered to remind myself that I needed to at least invest in one of those things to survive this place.

When I got to the rooftop, the door flew opened and I was surprised to find someone already up there. “Frank,” I couldn’t hide the surprise on my face when I saw him.

“How’s it going, Lauren?” he asked with a warm smile.

 _I’m surprised he even remembered my name_ , I thought, looking around over his shoulder. “What are you doing up here?” I asked straightforwardly.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” he returned, leaning against the door.

“I couldn’t sleep,” I answered. “What about you?”

He rubbed a hand over his head. For a moment, I thought he was going to take his gun out but then I was just being paranoid. _He wouldn’t do that to me, would he?_ I thought about it for a moment. I snapped out of my thoughts when he spoke. “Same reason as you,” he said, looking back at me. “I couldn’t sleep either so I came up to have a cigarette.”

I looked up at him inquisitively. “You smoke?” I said, slightly surprised.

He smirked. “Why? Does that surprise you?”

I nodded. “A little bit,” I said. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smoke before.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I do. Sometimes, on occasion,” he told me, glancing at the rooftop. “This is the only place I’m able to actually have one in peace.”

“Oh, was I interrupting?” I asked.

“Not at all,” he shook his head.

Just then, I could hear a faint sound in the background. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner. As it got louder, I saw, from the corner of my eye, that Frank’s shoulders were tensing up slightly. “Do you hear that?” I asked curiously, glancing ahead over his shoulder.

He held the door in place. “Hear what?” he asked calmly.

I stood still, listening closely. “It sounds like a clanking sound, from, like metal, or something…” I said, trailing off. “I think it’s coming from around the corner.” I pointed over his shoulder.

Before I made an attempt to move past him, he immediately stood up straight, blocking the doorway. “It’s probably a cat,” he casually said, glancing behind him. “We get a bunch of strays up here.”

“Oh,” I said, staring back at him in confusion, “Okay, I see. Well, it’s getting late and I should be heading back down now. It was nice chatting with you, Frank.”

He gave me a warm smile. “Likewise, miss,” he said.

“Alright, good night, Frank,” I said as I turned to head back down the steps. “Enjoy your cigarette.”

“I’ll try,” he responded before shutting the door. “You have a good night.”

As I made my way down the steps, I paused, then glanced over my shoulder. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, there was something about Frank’s behavior tonight that struck me as odd. This behavior was a lot different from earlier when I ran into him in the hallway. For once, he was actually being friendly and a bit more social. The thought never occurred to me since he was always so elusive but then I did not know him personally to jump to that conclusion right away.

Then, I thought back to that gun from the last time I ran into him on the rooftop. I wondered if he had it with him tonight. The other thing that struck me as odd was when he tensed up and blocked the entranceway when I heard that noise.

He sure had a thing for being up there on the rooftop, I thought. What the heck was he doing up there at this time of night? I wondered. I was not entirely convinced that that noise I heard belonged to a stray cat.

 _He’s hiding something_ , I alluded, and I intend to find out what it is.


	4. The Cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for making you guys wait on another chapter. I had a rough couple of months but I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing again. Here's a short update for you guys!

Chapter 4

For the next couple of days after my rooftop encounter with Frank, I began to see less of him. I often found myself looking up and over my shoulders in the hopes of seeing him. Unfortunately, any little sound I heard was just my mere imagination and my hopes were once again crushed.

At the same time, as I listened to the news, the vigilante known as The Punisher was making headlines once again. The one-man army in speaking took down another deadly gang and discovered a drug ring. He even took down a registered sex offender. _Nice,_ I thought shaking my head, _Never a dull moment here in Hell’s Kitchen._

 

* * *

 

I shot up when my alarm went off, startling me. Annoyed, I reached under my pillow to turn it off, wondering why I even set an alarm to begin with. Last I checked, I didn’t have a reason to wake up this early. However, when I glanced down at my phone, my eyes widened. It wasn’t an alarm that woke me up, it was a notification for an event I had saved from months ago.

_Oh shit!_ I got up all of a sudden then rushed to the bathroom. _I totally forgot about today._

Once I got dressed, opting for a simple black shirt dress and some black patent leather shoes, I grabbed my black Michael Kors satchel and made my way out the door. As I locked my door, I looked over my shoulder at the apartment across the hallway. And, as expected, it was so silent, it almost felt empty.

Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I sighed then made my way down the hall. Today was too much of an important day to even dwell or worry about Frank.

 

* * *

 

Once the cab came to an abrupt stop, I paid and thanked the driver, then got out of the car. Before this whole trip began, I made sure to visit a nearby florist for some lilies, knowing they were her favorite flowers.

Taking a deep breath, I glanced over my shoulder wearily before making my way into the cemetery. The trail leading into the graveyard was a bumpy one so I had to slow down, taking careful steps along the way, hoping I don’t fall forward. Looking around the premises cautiously, I realized I was all alone. Exhaling slowly, I looked down, watching my every step, assuring myself that it was only the daytime and I refused to let my imagination run wild. At that, I began to count the steps I took. _One… two…_

Eventually, I came to a stop once I reached my destination. Her gravestone was covered in dead leaves and wilted flowers. I found myself wondering if anybody else had come to visit. My heart felt heavy with the realization that nobody else had come to see her. Reaching out to dust away the leaves and the flowers, I smiled in satisfaction, finally able to read her name: Rosalie Clarke. “That’s better,” I said softly, then cleared my throat. “Are you doing well? Are they treating you okay up there?” I chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll join you someday.”

As expected, I was met with silence. “I’m sorry I’m late,” I said, pausing momentarily.

Biting my bottom lip to prevent myself from falling apart, I swallowed hard. Holding up the bouquet, I spoke again, allowing a single teardrop to fall. “I brought something for you,” I said, looking down at the bouquet in my hand then set it down. “I hope you like them.”

For a long moment, I stayed silent. There were so many things I wanted to say to her but as I opened my mouth to speak, I found myself unable to do so.

From a distance, I could hear a car’s engine running as well as a car door shutting. When I looked behind me, I saw a man dressed in a tailored black suit coming out of the car, which happened to be a black SUV. The man had short brown hair and was super tall. From where I stood, there was no doubt that he was handsome. An effortless kind of handsome; like he didn’t have to try so hard. And from the way he stepped out of the SUV to the tailored suit, it was clear that this guy came from a wealthy background.

Just then, two more men stepped out of the car. And when the handsome guy turned to have a word with them, they nodded and stayed behind, as if providing proof that he had power. I scoffed and rolled my eyes in return. A part of me began to wonder why he was here at a cemetery. _It’s common sense, Lauren,_ I thought, _He’s probably here to visit a deceased loved one._

“Right,” I said softly, talking to myself. However, something told me that I’d seen this man before. _Why did this guy seem so familiar?_

Then, the man began to make his entrance into the cemetery, giving me a clear view of his face. And when I saw him, I froze, the color soon draining from my face. _James_ , I thought. _I should have known he’d come._

_He was your best friend's boyfriend,_ I told myself, _He had to be here._ Seeing him again only brought back a floodgate of memories I didn’t want to feel.

Soon, my heart started to thump loudly in my chest. Every time he came around, his presence alone was enough to make me feel vulnerable. Even after all these years, he still managed to make me feel this way and I hated it. I swallowed hard, blinking back tears.

As he made his way over, he focused his attention on the uneven ground beneath him, taking slow yet steady steps along the way.

Snapping out of my daze, I knew I had to leave before he saw me. _I can’t let him see me. I refuse to let him see me,_ I told myself as I quickly wandered away towards a willow tree, hoping to hide until they left.

As I hid behind the willow tree, I spotted a figure from the corner of my eye. When I turned to see what it was, I was stunned to see that I was not alone like I’d initially thought. Standing ahead of me was a man, wearing a black baseball cap with dark jeans and a thick black jacket. He was standing over a gravestone, drinking something from a paper bag in his hand.

I softened. _The loss must have hit him pretty hard._

All of a sudden, my phone went off, loud enough for everyone present at the cemetery to hear. The chiming drew unwanted attention from James, who was now looking in my direction, as well as the man up ahead. _Shit!_ I panicked, reaching into my bag to shut it off.

When I looked up, the man in front of me looked over his shoulder briefly giving me a side view of his face. However, the hat he was wearing managed to hide his face well so I was unable to see him. Looking around, he quickly snuck away before anyone else could see him. My eyes averted down towards the gravestone to find that he had forgotten his paper bag.

Instinctively, I quickly rushed over to pick up the bottle, which was still full. _Excuse me! Sir!_ I hear myself calling out to him as I looked around, hoping to return it to him. To my surprise, when I looked back down to where I found it, the bottle fell from my hand. The sound of glass shattering was loud enough to echo throughout the property.

I gasped, placing a hand over my chest as I read the names on the gravestones before me:

Maria Elizabeth Castle

Frank David Castle, Jr.

Lisa Barbara Castle

            Snapping myself out of it, I looked back up, searching around once again for him. Unfortunately, Frank was nowhere to be found. It felt as if he was never there to begin with, I thought.

            My heart felt heavy as I read over the names again. _They must be his family,_ I realized, looking ahead hoping he was still around. _He lost his family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another character from Lauren's past and she also learns a little bit more about Frank... Next chapter, coming soon! ^^


	5. Lunch With An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter but we get some insight on the new guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back again with another update! As I've mentioned in the summary, this is a filler but I assure you that James is an important character. Unfortunately, there's no Frank in this one but he will show up in the next chapter.

Chapter 5

            “Lauren?” a voice rang out from behind, startling me.

            I stiffened, suddenly afraid to turn around. I knew right away who the voice belonged to. _Shitshitshitshit…_ I panicked. _Pull yourself together, Lauren. Turning around is not going to make him disappear. So you have to suck it up and face him like an adult._

“Is that you?” he asked.

            With a deep breath, I forced myself to slowly turn around. Then, I found myself face to face with James Boleyn, who might be well known amongst the state as the senator’s son. But to me, he was simply, James. “Hello,” I chuckled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

 

* * *

          

            For a long moment, we sat in silence. He had managed to convince me to head into the city with him for a cup of coffee at a fancy cafe. Despite my attempts to decline his offer, he had given me his signature dimpled grin. So here we were, sitting across from one another next to a window overlooking the busy street. I stayed silent, stirring my coffee around with a silver spoon.

            Eventually, I looked up at him as he was taking a sip from his cup. He wore a look of amusement on his face. When he set his cup back down, he cleared his throat. “Your coffee is going to get cold if you sit there and stir it around like that.”

            I smiled sheepishly, lifting the cup to take a sip of the hot beverage just to appease him. Suddenly, I gasped, forgetting about how hot it was. “Happy?” I said, glaring at him.

            He chuckled in return, shaking his head. “I see you still haven’t changed,” he pointed out. “Still clumsy. Just as I remembered.”

            I huffed, setting the cup back down.

            Sitting up straight, James summoned a server over to us. “Would you mind bringing us some menus?” he asked. The server nodded then made his way over with two menus, setting them down in front of us. “Thank you.”

            The server nodded once again then walked off.

            “I hope you’re hungry,” James said, as soon as the server left.

            When I browsed through the menu, my eyes widened upon seeing the prices. “Uh…” I opened my mouth to speak. “Actually, I should get going.” I stood up to gather my things to leave.

            Looking up from the menu, he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Already? But we haven’t eaten yet,” he whined.

            “I know, and I’m sorry,” I said. “It’s just, I have this thing that I have to do and I should really get going…”

            He raised an eyebrow. “Really,” he narrowed his eyes at me. “And what is this _thing_ that you have to do?”

            I uttered the first word that came to mind. “Laundry,” I said, looking away.

            “Laundry?” he repeated incredulously.

            “Yes!” I exclaimed. “I just realized I have a ton of laundry to do and I should really get to it.” I suddenly said before leaving.

            All of a sudden, he shot up and grabbed me by the arm. Swiftly, he turned me to face him. At that moment, our faces were soon inches apart. I swallowed hard at the close proximity between us. His lips curled into a slight smirk. “Lauren,” he spoke up.

            “Huh?” I looked up mindlessly at him.

            “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” he stated.

            I swallowed hard, nodding quickly.

            After a beat, he released me, then sat back down. Looking back up at me expectantly, he said. “Are you going to sit down or what? Your laundry can wait, you know.”

            “If you say so,” I muttered under my breath.

            “What did you say?”

            “Nothing,” I shook my head quickly. Then, “You think we can maybe take a rain check on lunch? I mean, I’m sure you must be busy. And, we wouldn’t want to keep your men waiting…” I trailed off, looking outside at the men in speaking.

            He glanced at me then looked outside at his men. “They’ll be fine,” he waved a hand dismissively then turned to face me. “Now come on, can you sit down? I’m hungry,” he said impatiently.

            “Okay fine,” I relented, huffing as I sat back down.

            “Good,” he said with a satisfied grin. “Now, what are you having?”

            I skimmed through the menu, deciding to opt for the cheapest dish I can find. “I’ll just take a salad,” I finally said, closing the menu than set it back down.

            James shot me a blank look. “Really?” he deadpanned.

            I nodded as the server arrived to take our order. As soon as he jotted down our orders, he took the menus from our table and walked off. Once our food arrived, I proceeded to dig in. James, on the other hand, lifted his fork but chose to instead watch me as I ate.

            Growing seemingly uncomfortable, I looked back at him. “What?” I snapped.

            He scoffed, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he said, then proceeded to dig into his dish.

 

* * *

 

            Once lunch was over and we were both outside, James spoke up after an abrupt silence. “Lauren,” he said.

            I looked up at him. “Yeah?”

            “Why did you do that earlier?” he asked curiously.

            I tilted my head in confusion. “Do what?”

            “Why were you trying to leave?” he elaborated, chuckling in disbelief. “If I didn’t know any better, you were trying to avoid me.”

            In return, I laughed out loud. “Me? Avoiding you?” I waved a hand dismissively. “Not at all.” I chuckled nervously. _Way to go, Captain Obvious. He’s onto you._

            “Uh-huh,” he said, seeing right through me. “You don’t expect me to believe you, do you?” His expression grew serious. “Why were you avoiding me, Lauren?”

            The grin I wore eventually turned into a frown. “James…” I uttered. “I-I wasn’t trying to avoid you.” He stared back at me intently. I gulped looking away. “I thought we were just going to get coffee. I wasn’t expecting lunch, or anything… You know, an expensive one at that…” I chuckled.

            He chuckled in disbelief once again. “Is that what this is about?” he asked. “Lauren,” I looked back at him. “Of all the times we went out, when have I let you pick up the tab?”

            I thought about it for a moment. “Never?” I said.

            He grinned. “Exactly.”

            I sighed in defeat. “Alright, point taken,” I relented. “You win.”

            “Good,” he replied suavely. “I’m James Boleyn, I always win.” He gloated, which earned a blow to the gut from myself. “ _Oof!”_ He grunted, doubling over, rubbing his abdomen.

            All of a sudden, his bodyguards were on standby, startling me. “Heh…” I chuckled nervously. “Sorry…”

            “I’m fine, guys,” he said, waving a dismissive hand. “She’s fine. She’s not going to kill me.” Eventually, the bodyguards backed away. James turned his attention back to me while groaning in pain. “You know, for a girl, you do pack a mean punch.”

            “Oh shut up!” I snapped, glancing at his bodyguards. “I forgot about how much of an influence your dad is.”

            He glanced over at the bodyguards. “Oh,” he nodded. “Yeah. It comes with the job I guess.”

            I nodded in agreement. “I can see that,” I finally said, then proceeded to take out my phone. “Anyways, thanks for lunch, James. I owe you one.”

            “Heading home?” he asked.

            I nodded, opening up the Uber app on my phone. “Yep,” I said.

            “You need a ride?” he offered.

            I shook my head. “Oh no thank you,” I told him, holding up my phone. “I’m actually requesting an Uber right now.” Almost immediately, he snatched my phone away. “Hey!”

            “Oh no, you’re not,” he sang, managing to keep my phone out of reach away from me.

            “James!” I shouted, fighting to get my phone. “What the hell are you doing?! Give me back my phone!”

            “I’m not letting you take Uber, Lor,” he said, placing my phone into his jacket pocket.

            I shot him a death glare. “James, if you do not give me back my phone, I will murder you!” I warned him, not even caring about his bodyguards on standby nor the spectators watching our little scuffle. Unfortunately, my tiny petite frame could not compete with his tall height and strength.

            He smirked mockingly in return. “Like a threat from a tiny little girl is going to scare me— _Ooof!”_ he grunted in pain. I had managed to land another blow to his abdomen. Still, James was not willing to give up my phone so easily.

            I sighed in annoyance. “James, this isn’t funny,” I glowered, reaching out my hand towards him. “Now, can I please have my phone?”

            The mischievous grin he wore on his face eventually wavered. “Alright, fine,” he said, reaching into his pocket then took out the sleek device. “I’ll return your phone under one condition.”

            I gaped at his persistence. “Fine,” I grumbled. “What is it?”

            “You let me take you home,” he finally said.

            I waved a hand impatiently. “Fine, whatever,” I said, reaching for my phone.

            He moved his hand back again. “Annnndddd,” he implied, pausing for effect.

            “And what?!” I snapped.

            “You have to come to my birthday party tonight,” he added.

            My eyes widened. “What! You said only ‘one condition’!” I exclaimed. “You can’t just add another one. That’s not even fair!”

            He chose to ignore me. “It’s a black tie affair so wear something nice,” he continued, glancing down at me. “Make sure it’s something formal. If you don’t have anything formal, I’ll send someone over to you. As for a ride… if you don’t have one, that’s fine. I’ll send one of those guys to come and get you.”

            I stayed silent for a long moment. “James,” I spoke up.

            “Huh?”

            “Wasn’t your birthday last month?” I asked.

            His lips curled into a small smile. “You remembered,” he said sounding touched.

            “Haven’t you forgotten? I’m good at remembering birthdays,” I stated, as if this was already obvious.

            “That’s right,” he said softly, gazing down at me.

            Next, I found myself getting lost in his piercing gaze. At that moment, I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. _Oh no,_ an inner voice inside my head was telling me, _not again._ Snapping out of my daze, I cleared my throat. “What time is this party again?”

            He grinned. “It’s at 8,” he replied.

            “Alright,” I nodded, walking over to the car. “I’ll be there.”

            “Good! I’ll reserve an invite for you,” he said, following me then proceeded to open the door of the back passenger seat for me.

            “Sounds good,” I said, sliding into the back seat first.

* * *

 

            Once we were settled in, I gave the driver my address and soon, we were on our way to my place. James was still holding onto my phone as we were driving back. “Hold on, just one moment,” he held up an index finger while looking through my phone.

            All of a sudden, a phone chimed. Then, reaching into his other jacket pocket, he presented his own phone. I recognized the number on the screen as my own. I gaped at him in astonishment. “This guy…” I scoffed, shaking my head.

            “There,” he declared, handing my phone back to me. “I have your number. And now, you have mine.”

            Quickly, I snatched it away from him.

            Five minutes later, we finally arrived in front of my apartment building. James took a moment to observe the property. “You live here?” he sounded shocked.

            “Yeah, I do,” I shot back defiantly. “Why? What’s it to you?”

            He quickly shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, then decided to drop the subject. “Okay, so at 5, I’m going to send someone to help you get ready. And then, at around 7, I’m going to have Teddy, here—“ he gestured to the driver”—come pick you up. Does that sound okay with you?”

            I nodded obediently, knowing I did not have much of a choice.

            “Great!” he beamed. “I’ll see you tonight.”

            “Likewise,” I finally said, then got out of the car.

            “Lauren.”

            I looked over my shoulder at him.

            With a warm smile, he finally said, “It’s really good to see you.”

            I gave him a small smile then proceeded to make my way into the building. And without another word, he rolled up the window and the car began to drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I spent all night working on it! Frank will definitely show up in the next chapter! ^^ thank you for your patience. -xoamandaxoh


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter. Frank makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this long update! :D Narrator changes from first person to third person.

Chapter 6

For a long moment, I stared at my reflection in the mirror, not recognizing the girl staring back at me. The girl before me wore a face full of makeup and her hair was in waves. So this was what it was like to get your hair and makeup professionally done, I thought, nodding in satisfaction, Not bad.

James was not kidding when he said he would send someone because just a few minutes before five o’clock, I heard a knock at my door. And, just a few minutes later, I heard another knock. As it turned out, he hired two people, a stylist for hair and makeup, and another one for my wardrobe. While one person did my hair and makeup, the other picked out some outfits for me to try on.

After a few outfit changes, we settled on a sleeveless short-length black dress with lace detailing. It was probably the fanciest dress I ever wore, or tried on for all that mattered, but I loved it nonetheless. The stylist gave me a pair of strappy heels as well as a matching black clutch to go with the dress.

Once I was dressed, the other stylist came and did a few touchups and before long, both girls were on their way out the door.

Shortly afterwards, my phone chimed. Teddy was downstairs waiting for me. With a deep breath, I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing the clutch on the bathroom counter then made my way out.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I looked behind me to find myself face to face with Frank. His presence startled me slightly but I eased up a bit afterwards. “Oh, hello,” I greeted, chuckling nervously.

If Frank noticed anything different about me, he was pretty good at hiding it. “Hi,” he returned with a small smile.

For a moment, we both stood in silence. I was reminded of seeing him earlier that day at the cemetery and I could not help but stare back at him empathetically. I’m sorry about your family, I wanted to say but decided that maybe it wasn’t the right time.

Just then, my phone chimed, breaking the long silence. The driver was already here. Turning to my neighbor, I spoke up. “I should get going.”

He nodded, “Okay.”

“Have a good night, Frank,” I said with a wave.

“You too, miss,” he said, turning to his door.

Making my way down the hall, I glanced over my shoulder. He was already inside his apartment. Glancing down at my wardrobe, I couldn’t help but wonder if he noticed anything different about me. It would have been different if he noticed, I thought, sighing heavily as the lift went down.

* * *

 

As expected, any party hosted by the Boleyn family was bound to a huge one. Lauren noted the extravagant decorations not to mention the media attention the event was garnering. There were photographers surrounding the front of his house as well as an armed security guard in each corner. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been to one of James’ parties but clearly remembered each one being different better than the last.

She sighed with envy, slumping back into her seat. It must be nice to have money, she thought, gazing out the window longingly.

“We’re here, miss,” the driver said, stopping the car at the front of the house.

She sat up straight. “Huh? Okay,” she absently said, undoing her seatbelt.

At the same time, he stepped out of the vehicle then made his way to her door. When she stepped out, Lauren was blinded by the flashes and loud voices. As if sensing her discomfort, the driver provided his arm as leverage as they both made their way towards the entrance of the house.

When they finally made it into the house, Lauren’s jaw dropped in amazement as she admired the interior of the house. Despite coming here a few times in the past, the mansion never ceased to amaze her. She still remembered the grand staircase as well as the crystal chandelier hanging right above it. Looking around, everyone was dressed to the nines, laughing and mingling with one another. Then, a few of the guests turned to look in her direction, gawking at her.

Once again, Lauren was brought back to her younger years. Whenever James invited her to one of his parties, she always felt left out and out of place. “Relax,” she said to herself, taking a deep breath, “You were invited. Don’t back out now.”

Shamefacedly, Lauren made it her mission to find James, knowing he would be happy to see her. He was always around to ease her mind and told her not to care what people thought of her. “I invited you, and if they don’t want you here then they can just leave,” he had declared, staring at her intently.

She had remembered that day clearly. Lauren had wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. However, that moment was interrupted by Rosalie. It was clear from that day forward that James had already made up his mind, leaving Lauren all alone.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard someone calling her name. Lauren looked up to see James, smiling back at her.

He excused himself to make his way over to her. And with a warm embrace, he gazed down at her. “You came,” he mused.

Lauren gave him a look. “Well, you did invite me,” she retorted back.

He released her from his embrace, then took a moment to admire her from head to toe. “Wow…” he breathed.

She felt her cheeks heat up. “Wow what?”

He gazed back at her with a pleased grin. “You look beautiful,” he told her.

“Liar,” she bantered.

“Why would I lie?” he raised an eyebrow, sounding amused.

Lauren scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. “Please, James,” she shook her head. “You’re just saying that just to be nice.”

He gaped at her in astonishment. “I am not.”

“Sure,” she deadpanned.

For a moment, they stood in silence, staring back at each other. And then, all of a sudden, James flicked Lauren on the forehead.

“Ow!” she yelped, rubbing her forehead. “What was that for?!” she demanded, glaring at him.

He soon burst into laughter. “I was checking to see if you were still there,” he laughed. “Ow!” he glared back at her, rubbing his forehead.

In retaliation, Lauren reached up to flick him on the forehead as well. “Now, we’re even,” she replied mockingly.

Together, both James and Lauren burst into laughter, garnering the attention of some of the guests.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a group of girls stood by watching the scene unfold before them. One of the girls, however, was not happy to see James laughing, with another girl for that matter. Impulsively, she decided to make her way over to them. When she approached them, James and Lauren were both caught completely off guard.

“Hello, James,” she said, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Are you having fun?”

James’ smile wavered. “Oh, hey Amy,” he greeted her, awkwardly placing an arm over her shoulder.

With a stiff smile, Amy glanced at Lauren then turned back to James, giving him a look.

Clearing his throat, James stood up straight. “Right, this is my friend Lauren,” he began the introduction, turning to Lauren. “Lauren, this is Amy, my fiancée.”

Lauren froze. For a moment, she found herself too stunned to say anything. Snapping out of her daze, she spoke up. “Oh,” she managed, extending her hand over to the beautiful girl. “Hi, I’m Lauren, nice to meet you.”

“Amy,” the beautiful girl said, shaking Lauren’s hand. “You’re a friend of James?”

Lauren nodded, unable to bring herself to look at James.

“Really,” Amy glanced at him. “Because I don’t remember sending out an extra invitation…”

James cleared his throat. “You see, Ames,” he glanced at Lauren. “I invited her.”

“You did?” Amy said.

He nodded. “We both ran into each other at the cemetery visiting Ro,” he stated.

Amy’s eyes widened. “Oh, so you’re the best friend?” she turned to Lauren.

Lauren nodded with a small smile. “That’s me,” she said softly.

The next thing she knew, Amy went from unfriendly to kind and welcoming. “Wow, what a sweet surprise,” she said, taking Lauren’s hands into hers, then turning to James. “It’s nice to finally meet James’ blast from the past!”

Lauren stiffened, looking down at the other girl’s hands. On the girl’s left ring finger was a giant sparkling rock. The girl was indeed James’ fiancée. She knew she’d find out eventually but the truth still hurt nonetheless.

“Have you eaten?” Amy asked, snapping Lauren out of her reverie. “Here, I’ll get someone to make you a plate. How about a drink?”

As Amy led Lauren into the dining room, Lauren gazed back at James, still reeling over the news of his engagement.

* * *

 

Later on that night, James and Amy went around the party to accommodate to their guests as Lauren watched on. Both James and Amy were laughing and socializing with the guests, showing off their love for each other. Then, when the slow music came on, Lauren watched as James led Amy onto the dance floor, gazing into each other eyes as everyone watched on.

Soon, she was reminded of the times she’d watch James and Rosalie together, showing off their love for the world to see. Lauren, on the other hand, was always the third wheel. Without realizing it, a teardrop made its way down Lauren’s cheek. It had taken years for her to realize that James would never see her in any other way. Even after all these years, those feelings and the memory from that night came flooding back to her.

Unable to endure anymore heartache, Lauren decided that it was time to leave. She did not belong here. Without another word, she quietly made her way towards the exit while the crowd continued to watch the happy couple dance the night away.

While she was on her way out, she heard voices coming from a room up ahead. Quietly, she drew closer, listening in on an intense conversation. The lights were off and the room was dark but Lauren could make out two silhouettes in the shape of men.

“We got another hit on the Irish mob, sir,” said one man. “This time, it was at Central Park.”

The other man, whose back was turned, sighed. “Same guy?”

“I believe so.”

After a moment of silence, the other man said, “Find him. Do whatever it takes. Find him and get rid of him.” His tone was chilling.

Lauren gulped in fear. Uh-oh…

Before long, both men were heading out of the dark room prompting Lauren to pretend as if she had just stepped out of the other room. However, when she looked up, she was stunned to see James’s father, Senator James Boleyn Sr, stepping out of that dark room along with his right hand man, she had forgotten his name.

“Is that you, Lauren?” said the senator, sounding slightly surprised.

Lauren gave him a wide grin. “Hello, sir!” she greeted him warmly, acting as if she did not hear what had gone on in that room.

He chuckled. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

She shrugged, glancing over her shoulder. “James invited me.”

“Oh, I see,” he said, clearing his throat. “Are you heading out?”

She nodded.

“Would you like Nathan to give you a ride home?” he suggested, glancing at his right hand man. So that was his name! she thought.

“Oh, no thank you!” she waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” the senator glanced at Nathan. “I’m sure Nathan won’t mind. Do you?”

Nathan shook his head. “Not at all, sir.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Senator, really,” she insisted, glancing at Nathan wearily. “I wouldn’t want Nathan working too hard…” Then, she turned back to the senator. “I already have a ride home so thanks anyways. You gentlemen have a good night!” And with one last handshake to James’ father, she was soon on her way out.

“Lauren?” the senator called.

She paused to glance over her shoulder.

He gave her a warm smile. “Just know that you’re always welcomed here,” he finally said.

Lauren returned with her own weary smile. “Thank you, sir,” she said, then made her way out of the door where a car was outside waiting for her.

Once she was inside the car, Lauren slumped back against the back seat of the car blowing out a breath then shutting her eyes. “Where to, miss?” asked the driver.

Opening her eyes back up again, she said aloud, “I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Frank making a short appearance! I assure you these new characters I introduce to you guys are really important and they are pretty crucial to the plot. I assure you that Frank will appear in the next chapter.


	7. A Drink on the Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lauren and Frank decided to have a drink together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 7

            That night, Frank sat up on the rooftop, drinking alone. Normally, he didn’t prefer alcohol but tonight was different. It was the anniversary of the day he lost his family. And for the whole day, just like any other day, he pondered joining them. But then, as he stared down at the city before him, he still had some unfinished business to attend to.

            Helping himself to another drink, he crumpled up the disposable paper cup, tossed it, then grabbed another one. As he began to fill the cup, he heard the door open from behind along with the sound of footsteps.

Frank froze, then slowly reached for the gun in the back of his jeans.

The footsteps drew closer, eventually coming to an abrupt stop.

            “Frank?” a soft voice rang out from behind. “Is that you?”

            Relaxing slightly, Frank moved his hand away from the gun. And then, he turned to find his neighbor from across the hall standing right behind him.

            She sighed in relief when she saw him. And then, for a moment, the rooftop went silent, just like that moment earlier in the hallway. Frank eventually shifted his attention down to her wardrobe; she was still wearing the same dress from earlier.

            “Would it be okay if I joined you?” she asked, breaking the long silence.

            He furrowed his brow in bewilderment. There was something about the girl that night that struck him as odd. And it wasn’t the fancy dress and shoes. Even though he had to admit that it made her look different. _Pretty maybe,_ he thought but that was the least of his concern. For once, she didn’t seem like her usual happy self.

 _Odd_ , he thought, then remembered having seen her earlier that morning at the cemetery while he went to visit his family. Later on however, before she left the building, he found himself wondering why she was at the cemetery in the first place. But yet, he knew better and had no desire in concerning himself with the girl or her personal matters whatsoever.

However, from the tone of her voice, something must have gone wrong that night. She could have easily gone home but decided instead to come up to the rooftop.

He internally groaned. _So much for pushing her away,_ he thought. Then, reluctantly, he slid aside to make room for her.

Beaming slightly, she sat down next to him. “Thank you,” she said, removing her shoes.

Instinctively, Frank grabbed a paper cup then proceeded to pour her a drink.

When Frank turned to hand it to her, he froze. Her face was swollen, as if she’d been crying.

Lauren soon turned to meet his intense gaze.

He turned away, clearing his throat. “Drink?” he offered.

“Thank you,” she said, accepting the cup with ease. Then, lifting the cup to take a drink, “Uck!” she exclaimed, scrunching her face in disgust. “What the hell is _that_?!”

Frank’s lips curled into a slight smirk. “Uh… That, miss,” he said matter-of-factly, “Would be whiskey.”

She groaned in disgust. Then, lifting the cup back up again, took another drink, despite it’s terrible and burning taste.

After finishing her first drink, Lauren reached over for the bottle of Jack Daniels, sitting between her and Frank. As she proceeded to fill the empty paper cup, a hand reached over to stop her. Looking up in annoyance, she glared at Frank.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” he said, sounding concerned.

“I’ll be fine!” she snapped, swiping his hand away. Then, she downed the drink in one shot, scrunching her eyebrows slightly.

“Slow down,” Frank ordered, reaching over to take the cup from her.

“I want another one,” she demanded, glaring at him. Then, reaching for another paper cup, and holding it out to him, she said, “Pour me another one.”

Frank gaped back at her in surprise. “Fine,” he said, reaching for the bottle. “But you stop when I say it's time to stop.”

She waved a hand dismissively at him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” she said impatiently.

He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. He was clearly not expecting this type of behavior coming from the girl. Then begrudgingly, he proceeded to pour her a drink as well as another one for himself.

“Cheers,” she said, holding up her paper cup.

Slowly, Frank lifted his cup to hers.

And together, they both sat in silence staring at the view of the city before them.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, the alcohol began to take effect on Lauren. “Frank…” she slurred, leaning against the brick column. “I have something to tell you.”

Soon, she sat back up in a giggling fit.

In turn, Frank gawked at her expectantly. And soon, there was a pause.

Then suddenly, “I think you’re cute,” she giggled, turning pink as a result.

He was beginning to wonder if it might be time for her to go home. “Alright, kid, I think you’ve had enough for the night,” he announced, pushing himself up.

“I’m NOT a kid!” she shot back defiantly.

“Well, you’re acting like one,” he said in annoyance, reaching out to grab her. “Come on.”

She pushed him away. “Whoa!” her eyes widened, “I see two of you!” she pointed, bursting into another fit of giggles. “Which one is the real Frank?” she pointed, reaching out to touch him.

He sighed, as she placed a hand on his broad chest. “Alright, you got me,” he deadpanned, reaching for her wrist, “Let’s get you home.”

“No!” she shouted, shaking her head violently. “I don’t want to go home!” Then, shaking his hand away, she proceeded to make her way to the ledge. “I want to stay here and watch the city like you do!”

Frank’s eyes widened, not the sound of it. “Wait… what are you--?”

“I want to stay up here,” she continued, stumbling to get on the ledge. “I want to watch the city at night time with you…”

Frank felt the color drain from his face. “Oh no you don’t… Uh, kid, you don’t want to do that—“

“How come you’re allowed to be up here and I’m not?” she demanded, looking down at the view below her. “Why can’t I enjoy myself on the rooftop? Why won’t you let me be up here with you? It’s so pretty up here, is it not? I mean, look! It’s so—AH!!!!”

All of a sudden, Lauren let out a loud cry. At that exact moment, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist hoisted her away from the ledge. “Okay, that’s enough,” Frank said impatiently. “You’re going home.”

“HEY! PUT ME DOWN!” Lauren shouted, kicking and screaming violently. “PUT ME DOWN!”

With his incredible strength, Frank swiftly lifted her over his shoulder. “Alright,” he grunted, as he proceeded to carry her to the door. “We’re either gonna do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm warning you, kid. Don't--" 

“Frank,” she cried, pounding at his back weakly. “Put me down, please…” Then, she eventually broke down. “I deserve to die…” she croaked.

“Alright, kid, you’re drunk,” he said, choosing to ignore her. “I’m taking you downstairs. And don’t even think about fighting back. Trust me, kid, you _don't_ want to do that."

“Frank,” she let out a shaky cry, then suddenly said, “I killed someone.”

Frank froze then proceeded to set her down gently on the pavement. When she looked back at him, her face was bleary. Her makeup was strewn halfway down her cheeks, and her hair was all over the place. Looking up at him, Lauren fell apart, then her knees gave out. Frank caught her in his arms before she could fall over.

Frank grew stunned, staring back at her in disbelief. Then instinctively, he held her closely to him.

“She was my best friend,” Lauren began. “I went to see her today. She died because of me. And you want to know what’s worse? Her baby died too.” She continued, weeping into his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have told him I loved him. If I had just been a good friend and kept my feelings to myself, she would still be here. And the baby would be here.” She laughed bitterly, shaking her head, “And they would be one perfect happy little family. It’s my fault that this happened to them. I took that away from them.” She looked back up at Frank sorrowfully. “I deserve to die. I don’t deserve to be here…”

In return, Frank did not say another word. However, he chose instead to comfort her since that was what she needed at that moment. Her confession left him in complete shock.

Frank killed criminals for a living, including murderers. Despite her confession to him, he was not entirely convinced that she was a murderer. _She doesn’t deserve to die,_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lauren woke up with a massive headache. “Oh…” she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

When she opened her eyes, she sat up to find herself back in her room. Then looking down at her wardrobe, she was still in the dress. Memories from the night before were still a blur to her.

 “What happened last night?” she asked herself, scratching her head in confusion.

With her mouth feeling dry, Lauren soon got up to head into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she proceeded to take long gulps, the memories from the night before soon came back to her.

_“Frank… I think you’re cute,” she giggled, and then, she felt her cheeks heating up._

_Later on, however, she found herself crying in his arms. “I deserve to die…” she uttered, sobbing inconsolably. “Please let me die…”_

_Moments later, once her crying finally calmed down, Frank leaned forward to see if she was okay. Then, all of a sudden, she looked back up at him, the color had drained from her face. “I-I don’t feel so good—“ she jerked forward, then dry heaved._

_Frank stepped back all of a sudden. “Oh…” he groaned in disgust. He was pretty sure some of it managed to land on his shoe but decided not to look. Averting his eyes away, he reached down to awkwardly pat her back as she continued to let everything out._

_When she stopped for a moment, he looked down at her. Then, Lauren held up a hand and continued to retch until there was nothing left in her._

Opening her eyes all of a sudden, Lauren gasped halfway through her water. Soon, she found herself in a coughing fit.

_Once she was done, she managed to stand up with the help of Frank. “You okay?” he asked._

_She nodded absently. Then, she shut her eyes groggily._

_Frank pulled her petite limp body against his chest, gathering her into his arms, easing an arm under her knees._

_Leaning her head against his shoulder, Lauren relaxed, and then suddenly, everything went black._

When the events from the night before suddenly came to her, Lauren sunk to the ground, burying her face in her hands in mortification.

“Oh, God, I’m such an idiot…” she groaned in embarrassment. _Now, I really need to go die…_ she thought. _How am I going to face him now?_

 _That’s easy_ , said an inner voice. _Don’t._

Lauren rolled her eyes. “You’re a lot of help,” she said aloud.

Sighing heavily, she managed to get herself up, then made her way to the bathroom to clean up.

 

* * *

 

The hallway was empty once she stepped out of the apartment. But then, it was nothing unusual since there were only two people on the floor. _Just her and Frank_ , she thought, making her down the hall with a laundry hamper wedged between her hip and her hand.

Lauren couldn’t help but look cautiously over her shoulder at the empty hallway. _Just in case._

When she got downstairs, Lauren proceeded to make her way over to the laundry room. But once she was inside, she grew startled all of a sudden, nearly dropping the hamper she was carrying.

Frank’s back was turned as he was leaning against the folding table, waiting for his own load to finish. He did not seem to hear her.

Swallowing hard, Lauren slowly turned to leave, only to be interrupted by a voice from behind: “I’m almost done so you’re free to use them whenever I’m done.”

She froze, then slowly turned around to find Frank staring back at her. His expression was unreadable. “Huh?” she managed.

He was clearly to the washer and dryer. “You need to use these, right?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Y-yeah,” she nodded.

“Well, I’m almost done.”

She nodded once again. “Okay,” she paused, “Thank you.”

He grunted in return, then leaned back against the folding table crossing his arms over his chest.

For a moment, the room went silent, with only the sounds of the washers and dryers running in the background. Lauren stood at a distance away from Frank. She was unable to look him in the eye after the events that transpired the night before.

He too was being distant from her. But then, he was being Frank, who kept his distance from everyone so it didn’t make much of a difference to her.

She sighed heavily, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Last night was as close as she was ever going to get to him, she realized. The thought alone was already disheartening.

Then, clearing her throat, she decided that it was time to break the silence. “I’m sorry,” she turned to him apologetically.

Frank looked up, then turned to her, completely caught off guard. “What?”

She sighed in defeat, shutting her eyes. “I’m sorry about last night,” she repeated, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. “If I did anything to upset or offend you, I sincerely apologize. I honestly don’t know what came over me…”

"You didn't," he suddenly said.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"Nothing." He said then softened. “It’s fine,” he said briefly.

She relaxed, sighing in relief. “I assure you that it won’t happen again,” she promised, looking away, then placed a hand on her forehead. “And remind me to never drink again.”

Frank's lips soon curled into a small grin. “That won’t be a problem,” he finally said.

In return, she smiled in relief.

So when she turned to lean against the folding table, Frank decided to do the same. As they both stared blankly at the wall together, Frank could not help but glance at her from the corner of his eye. From the glint in her eyes and the bright smile, Lauren was back to her normal self.

However, it was her confession from the night before stayed with him in the back of his mind. It was inevitable but Frank had slowly begun to worry about her. _Oh kid,_ he thought, giving her a small smile whenever she turned her head towards him. _What have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I worked super hard on this chapter. I swear it sounded a lot better in my head. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! ^_^


End file.
